Dirty Little Secret
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: On a mission in Canada Damian Spinelli meets someone interesting. Degrassi/GH crossover. Spinelli/Riley Winifred/Peter. ThreeShot
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A/N:This is a Degrassi/GH crossover with the pairing of Damian Spinelli and Riley Stavros,or as I call them Spiley. It is a SLASH fic. Also has a Winifred/Spinelli friendship and a few Peter/Winifred hinting scenes. It will be a TwoShot or a threeshot.**

**Part One**

Damian Millhouse Spinelli slid on the shades he held in his hand and glanced at his companion,Winifred Leeds. "This town is most cozy,Priestess."

Winifred nodded her head slowly,looking at him behind the thick glasses she wore. "Indeed. It truly is a quaint little town, but we will not have time to enjoy it. We're on a mission for Fair Samantha,after all." She told him seriously.

He tilted his head to the side in that way of his and looked at her with green,puppy dog eyes. "But the Jackal is most hungry! He is most certain that he and the Priestess can stop their mission for some sustanance!" He twirled on one of his feet,almost tripping before he caught himself.

She rolled her eyes and blushed and giggled at her friend's antics and laced her arms through his.

They walked torward a restuarant called The Dot. Spinelli noticed a guy,who looked to be around eighteen sitting on a bench just outside the restuarant.

The young man wore a muscle shirt in a rather charming blue color and a pair of jeans. He had a notebook lying on top of some textbook and was writing something. He looked up though when he saw the shadows infront of him. His eyes landed on Spinelli and shone with a strange interest. Spinelli stared right back at him with bright green eyes.

Winifred coughed uncomfortably to gain their attention.

Spinelli shook his head and let his eyes flicker to his friend. "Is the Jackal's faithful traveling companinion okay?" He asked her worriedly.

She nodded and smiled grimly. "I'm just hungry. We should go in there and get some food,Mr Jackal."

Spinelli frowned and turned his head to look at the eighteen year old man once more,taking in the shaggy curls and the eyes. "My name isn't really Mr Jackal!" He said as he waved his hands around empathetically. He didn't know why he thought this boy needed to know that.

The eighteen year old laughed and stood to his feet,brushing some curls from his eyes. "I figured that. I'm Riley. Riley Stavros." He told him with a smile,his eyes completely on Spinelli. He hadn't looked at Winifred at all.

Spinelli grinned goofily and shook Riley's strong hand. "I'm Damian. Damian Spinelli."

Riley felt an electrifying shock run through him when his and Damian's hands touched. He pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned before clearing his throat. He cleared his throat and pasted a smile on his lips,hoping his nervousness wouldn't be noticed. He shifted his eyes,which seemed to be hazel torwards Winifred. "What's your girlfriend's name?" He asked.

Spinelli shook his head. "You assume wrong Muscle Bound One. The Priestess is but a friend. We also work together. Her name is Winifred Leeds." He said.

Riley perked up with interest. "Where do you two work?" He asked curiously.

Spinelli opened his mouth to reply but Winifred answered for him. "We fix computers." The lie slipped so easily off of her tongue that it surprised her. Before she became friends with Spinelli,before she had developed a small crush on him and before she'd lost her job with the FBI and gained a job in the PI business on account of Spinelli,she'd been all about the rules. Perhaps circumstances really did change people---for better or worse.

Riley sighed dissappointedly as his eyes fell to his watch. He needed to be getting to football practice. It was too bad. He found Damian Spinelli interesting. "I've gotta go. I have to go to football practice." He informed them as he picked up his books and stuffed them in a bookbag which he swung back over his shoulder. He smiled. "Goodbye Damian,Winifred. I hope to talk to you guy's again soon."

Winifred watched Riley leave with suspicious brown eyes. What was with those looks Riley had been throwing Spinelli the whole time they'd talked? She wondered to herself. It was almost as if Riley was interested in Spinelli in more than just a friendly way---and Spinelli had seemed to be reciprocating.

----

Riley arrived at Degrassi just in time and hurried into the locker room to change his clothes,thinking about Damian Spinelli----or The Jackal,as he seemed to have the habit of calling himself---the whole time.

-----

Winifred and Spinelli got their food and sat at a table,beginning to eat. Finally,Spinelli said what had been on his mind for awhile now. "Why are you so quiet Priestess?" He asked of her. "What is it that you are thinking about?"

Winnie opened her mouth to reply......

**To be continued....**

**Next Chapter: Winifred tells Spinelli her suspicions,Riley and Spinelli meet again,Winifred meets Peter Stone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A/N:According to Wikipedia,Peter is nineteen...Riley is eighteen.**

**Part two**

Winifred looked down at her hands and shrugged. It's nothing _bad_ Mr Jackal. Just something that I noticed." She said to him,watching him carefully.

He blinked at her as he bit into the sandwich in his hands. "Well? What is it Priestess? The Jackal is most curious by your silence." He asked of her lightly,swallowing his bite of sandwich.

She breathed in a heavy sigh. "It's about Riley. He was staring at you the whole time out there." She told him,looking into his green eyes.

Spinelli laughed at the words that fell from his friend's lips. "But of course he was,Wise Winifred. We were talking!" He said with a shrug,not at all getting the meaning of her words.

Winifred groaned loudly and clutched at her head. For a genius,Spinelli could be so very clueless sometimes. "You don't get it!" She yelled out in frustration,catching the attention of the other people in the restuarant. She flushed red in embarrassement and lowered her voice. "I meant that he seemed really interested in you! He couldn't take his eyes off you."

His mouth fell open in shock,jaw going slack. "What?" He managed to utter out,his eyes gone huge.

"I think that Riley's gay." She whispered to him honestly as she studied him carefully.

Spinelli let out a throaty laugh. "The Priestess must have been imagining things." He commented lightly as he stood to his feet and shrugged on his jacket. "If you do not mind,the Jackal is going to go look around for a little while." Without another word and not waiting for an answer,he got up and walked off.

Winnie sighed and picked at her food when someone suddenly sat down in Spinelli's abandoned chair across from her. She looked up sharply and saw a wiry framed blond haired,blue eyed boy sitting there.

"So I heard you talking about my friend Riley." Were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Winifred asked him,dark eyes staring at him suspiciously.

He smiled and held out a pale hand for her to shake. "Peter Stone."

------

Spinelli zipped up the jacket that he wore as he walked even further. Winnie was so very wrong about Riley Stavros and it made him laugh just a little at how easily she'd jumped to a conclusion.

"Hey!" Someone said from behind him.

He swirled around and came face to face with the guy he'd just been thinking about. "Hi Muscle Bound One." Spinelli said as he grinned back at the younger man.

Riley laughed and pushed away some damp hair from his eyes. "We meet again,Spinelli." He said huskily.

Spinelli could only smile back nervously and stuff his hands into the pocket of the jeans that he wore.

"Where's your friend?" Riley asked,shuffling his feet.

"She is still at the Dot. I told her that I was going to--look around the town." Spinelli said as he walked side by side with Riley.

Riley nodded with a smile curving his lips. "I just got out of football practice." He explained. "It's why I'm so sweaty."

Spinelli smiled again. "Ah. The Jackal thought that he heard the shouts of highschool students not far from here."

"The school is just up the corner." Riley said with a motion of his head. "Anyway,I'm not busy or anything. Want me to show you around town?"

The computer hacker nodded and followed the football star.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next/Last Part:Riley shows Spinelli around and they end up kissing. Peter and Winifred connect.**


End file.
